In recent years, image forming apparatuses having image forming functions and image erasing functions are being developed. The temperature necessary to erase images is higher than the temperature necessary to form images. Because of this, the temperature of ejected sheets is high when erasing images, and therefore the sheets may adhere to each other with toner.